


俗世

by HLLLL



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLLLL/pseuds/HLLLL





	俗世

微凉的手指触碰到光裸的肌肤上。

腰，腹，胸膛。

粉色的乳珠被握在手心里把玩。揉捏，按压，摩擦愈发敏感。

胡歌控制不住自己，这场情欲的攻势太过强烈，而他全身上下每一个细胞，都在告诉他，靠近吴磊，贴紧吴磊。

他的内心在叫嚣着，他想要更多。

感官清晰的可怕。

而他却像是那个即将被煮熟的虾。

这不对……

“唔……”

修长的手指终于再度回转向下，微凉的指尖触碰上那处勃起，力度温和而柔软。窗外微风挟着雨丝落在青年身上，带出了几分轻颤和无意识的呢喃。

快感层层叠叠，而反复套弄下最终的来临的瞬间，更几乎要将他的呼吸掠夺完全。

他将沾了白浊的手指摸索进他的身后。

顷刻便感受到了紧致的温暖。

一，二，三。

那双修长笔挺的腿盘在他的腰间。

待到第四根，他终是控制不住，在青年语意不明的呻吟里，将自己送进了他的身体。

“唔……你……”

胡歌几乎要落下泪。

“看着我”吴磊命令着，他捏着他的脸颊，情欲翻涌，也顾不得怜香惜玉，只红着眼睛，一字一字的告诉他：“记住我的名字。”

少年人本就清亮的嗓音，此刻也染上了几分暗哑。

他的目光太亮，神色灼灼，透着胸有成竹的傲气和志在必得的强势。

一击必中。

他本就是想要他。

一见钟情为他，辗转反侧为他，相思之苦为他，最后这请君入瓮自然也只能为他。

“你故意的？”

情潮愈烈，青年本来清透的眉眼绯色半染，他的声音软绵绵的，斥问也像是欢爱后气力不济的样子。

并非所有人都能在这种情境里把前后思路串联，可他本就是极聪慧的。

吴磊低下头，正撞上了那双湿漉漉的眼。

“叫我的名字。”少年忍耐着，亲吻他：“吴磊。”

“想不到……唔……少庄主竟是如此磊落光明……”

吴磊笑起来。

握住腰肢的那双手猛然间使力。

胡歌惊呼一声，细白的脖颈高高扬起，只觉酥麻酸痒同时间涌入身体，上上下下，好似浮木般摇晃打转儿，待到骨头都要散在这潭水里了，仍偏偏是寻不到边际。

青年不得不服软，小声的啜泣中，轻唤几不可闻。

一切顺理成章，他亲吻着他，伴随着木桌吱呀声，撞击的角度都变得刁钻。

满目春意，情色惑人。


End file.
